Chiki Chiki no Mi
The Chiki Chiki no Mi (鶏鶏の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to either touch or fire a beam at others that makes them so scared of the user to the point that they become a chicken (metaphorically) and run away, regardless at just how powerful the opponent or such is. Chiki (鶏) is japanese for “Chicken”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Chicken-Chicken Fruit and it was ate by Stevie Divino. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit as demonstrated by Stevie, is that he is able to touch or fire a beam at opponents in the eyes or on the body. In which it seems to affect the brain and make whomever he or she did this to, to be so scared of them that they become a chicken and run away. This doesn’t need to be used on humans or living beings either, it seemed that the user is able to touch or fire the beam at an inanimate object and it would either get out of the way of the user or fall down. This fruit power works regardless of just how powerful an enemy maybe or not scared they are of the user. Weakness It would appear that if the user misses his target, such if he fires the beam and the opponent dodges it or he doesn’t touch his opponents this fruit’s powers wouldn’t work. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usages This fruit oddly enough does have enough usages to get the user by, not much for combat. But rather for the purpose of intimidation and basically winning every fight the user is is, this is because of the affects of the fruit. As explained by Stevie, he is able to touch or fire a beam at his opponents and within a few seconds. The opponent will be so scared of the user that they "turn chicken and run away" or often hide from the user. This does have advantages mostly for fame and such, the user has been able to have an undefeated streak. So this fruit been used for basically getting your opponent so scared that they "turn chicken and run away" or give, because of the fruits power. Also as discovered by the user, as of late if the user fries the beam at an attack or such. It was shown to have the same affect as it doesn't of that of humans or other living things. This was first shown during a small fight between the user and a Pacifista, it had fired it own laser at the user. But as that happened the user had fired their chiki chiki beam at the blade, thus turn the attack chicken and it ran away hitting another thing. Stevie has also found out that he is able to get others to fight for him with this fruit, it was demonstrated again a marine. After touching him, the marine had gotten scared of Stevie and appearing behind the marine. Stevie told him that he will kill the marine if he didn't fight a fellow marine, so out of fear of Stevie the marine did as told in order to save his own self. This had shown to be extremely useful whenever, Stevie doesn't really fight and with his manipulation skills he is able to gain more allies by installing fear of him within them. *'Chiki Bimu' (鶏光線, Literally Meaning "Chicken Beam") the basic abilities that allows Stevie to shot out a golden color beam, once it had hit its target. The one who had got zapped with the beam will become so scared of the user that they will turn tail and run away or something to this affect. The beam itself doesn't seem to have a range that it can go up to, but it was shown that the the long it strengths out the thinner it will become. So it does appear that the longer the beam is, the thinner the range. *'Chiki Tachi' (鶏接触, Literally Meaning "Chicken Touch") Stevie will remove his or her glove and touch the target they wish. Much like the Chiki Chiki Beam, the target will become so scared after being touched that the target will run away or something along the lines. *'Chiki Boru ' (鶏球, Literally Meaning "Chicken Ball") by forming the beam into an orb or ball form, Stevie is able to fire the ball at a single or more targets. *'Chiki Domu ' (鶏度目, Literally Meaning "Chicken Dome") the ultimate technique used by the user, in which he fires his beam into the air and as it goes into the atmosphere. It will begin to form a dome shape around one or more that the user wants, it was revealed that the chiki chiki domu can change sizes to cover just one of the target or a small city. However the only draw back to this, is the amount of power this uses up. So this technique is rarely used, only whenever the user wishes to make a fast target or a massive amounts targets fearful of him. *'Chiki Seki ' (鶏関, Literally Meaning "Chicken Barrier") Stevie will encoat a small barrier like form around his own body, as it does it will have the same affect at the devil fruit powers give to him. As anything touches this barrier or such, it will bounce of or run away scared, often it has been similar properties to Alvida's Sube Sube no Mi. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit